


Ice Breaker

by herobrineishot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herobrineishot/pseuds/herobrineishot
Summary: sex
Relationships: Herobrine/Steve (Minecraft)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Ice Breaker

The heavens were a beautiful gradient of pinks and oranges, with clouds populating the sky in clusters. Mounds of snow blanketing the tundra shone like butter in the low sunlight. Eclipsed behind pillars of distant ice spikes peeked the blazing ball in the sky.

Earlier that day, amidst a long expedition in search for a new base location, Steve decided to settle in at the edge of a tundra biome temporarily. He had rarely encountered such vast, snowy stretches of land in the past. This specific area neatly intersected a taiga forest, a little range of steep mountains, and an ocean shore not too far off, which all piqued his interest as a potential new home site. After setting up a small but not shabby cottage and basic necessities, Steve decided to scout the area, collecting much ice along the way. He made note of promising cave entrances, the village back in the forest to trade with, and the scattered mysterious igloos among the stretch of land.

Herobrine idly explored the world like usual, having had done so for the past infinite years or so of his existence. That was more than enough time to recognize patterns in the terrain, where specific structures were set in place by the Old Builders. But this hut of spruce wood and cobblestone that sat solitary in the evening at the edge of a vast tundra biome was new to him.

_What a peculiar structure,_ Herobrine thought. _Cute little place..._ He assumed it looked safe, and barged right in.

A glass-encased fireplace cracked along the far wall. His curiosity was fueled further when he saw how full the chests were of many construction blocks, ores, tools, gear, and miscellaneous plants. Could it possibly be... the work of a _player?_ No, he hadn’t actually ever seen a player with his own white eyes before, even though they theoretically existed. But that unsettling feeling grew when he found a ton of diamond tools at the bottom of a chest’s inventory.

On his return, Steve began to sprint when he saw his door was left ajar until he was able to eye through the entrance. He saw a figure in a turquoise shirt holding up one of his precious diamond shovels, and a new dose of adrenaline immediately shot through his veins. A muscular zombie was nothing new, but one to steal his property was.

“Hey!” he shouted, followed by an instinctive Power III shot of an arrow to the intruder’s leg.

“YEEOWW!” The criminal yelped, sharply turning his gaze at the direction of sudden pain while revealing his actual identity to the archer.

It took a second for Steve to process that sight. Then he mumbled to himself under his breath and passed out onto the snow below him.

* * *

Herobrine’s attention increased when he saw Steve stir slightly on the bed he placed him on. As the eyes opened, they were soon replaced with absolute terror. Steve scrambled clumsily to the wall the bed was pressed against. Herobrine was sitting with arms and legs crossed on a stool too small for his build.

Steve blurted shakily, “H-have what you w-want, just don’t kill me please!”

Herobrine spoke plainly. “Yer instant health potion.”

“Wh-what?” Steve looked confused.

“Health potion.”

Steve froze for a brief moment before pulling out a health potion from his inventory, setting it carefully on the bed between the two. Herobrine easily uncorked the bottle and set it on a nearby table. Then he gripped the arrow lodged into the meat of his side-thigh and pulled it out swiftly.

“Gah,” Herobrine grimaced as he did so. Then he slowly poured half of the pink mixture onto the wound and drank the rest. Steve watched every step feeling like a fool, observing the white-eyed man’s throat guzzle down the potion like clockwork.

Afterwards, Herobrine noticed how the player was at a loss for words, so he initiated conversation. “Your name?”

“Steven... b-but Steve is fine.”

Herobrine assumed Steve knew who he was based on his previous reactions. “I’m sorry. Should’ve known this was a player’s terr’tory, but I was curious.” Both men avoided eye contact.

The words just spoken did not match what Steve had inferred Herobrine to be like. His fear of sudden death began to diminish as the legend continued on.

“Quite the cozy accommodation y’ have established.” He eyed around the dark, single-roomed complex before landing on the fireplace. “Is that neth‘rack-fueled?” _Smart individual he is, if so._

With anxiety shortening his breath a bit, Steve’s eyes opened further at the sudden inquiry. “Yes, actually, it lasts fire a long time. Though this... is by no means my ‘home’ yet. I am still exploring more desirable settings to put my new base, though I was seriously considering somewhere around this... beautiful landscape.”

“Ahh, I see. The cold will serve as a partial hindrance however, no? Slower farming, water freezing, piling snow, yer own body warmth?” 

“Right,” Steve admitted, “but I do have a few workarounds.” _Good thing there isn’t much for him to burn down yet._

Herobrine rotated his body to face toward the player.

“I feel bad for the troubles I have caused. So if you do plan on settling in here, I will ’ccompany you the next day to help out with any tasks ‘f you’d like.”

_Serious?_ Steve thought. “Why the fuck should I trust you?”

Herobrine tittered. “Oh my... My days of no-good’re looong gone, after Notch stripped me of the powers I had abused fer destruction. Though stigma still lingers I suppose...” A slight crease formed in his brows.

Each man got a lengthy look at the other’s face for the first time, beginning to digest more defining features.

It occurred to Steve that there was little to fear about a man with the same level of power as him. Herobrine didn’t seem... all that bad (hopefully it wasn’t a facade). And it was very dark outside. The moon had just left its little flirtation with the horizon. Any moment now he would crash from the many adrenaline spikes he suffered during the day. _Was Herobrine watching me the whole time since I fainted?_

“How long was I unconscious?”

“Mmm, about an eighth of a day cycle. Though I bet y’re tired, still.” Herobrine’s white eyes took a quick trip around the room again.

“D‘you have sleeping space for another?”

Steve felt himself twinge at that remark. “Erm...” No. “Not anywhere comfortable... though we could share my bed.” The words kind of flew out his mouth without much thought.

“If y’re ‘kay with that.” Herobrine seemed grateful.

Steve nodded as an automatic response. _Why did I say that so easily? There would barely be enough space for both of us! Couldn’t he craft his own bed and shelter somewhere else?_

_Though now I realize Herobrine is quite handsome, and muscular too... but it’s not like he would like it if I accidentally groped him in my sleep..._

_* * *_

In their boxers lay the two hunks on the same narrow red mattress. It was very soft, but there was only enough room for Herobrine to sleep on his side and Steve his back. The blanket was heavy and fluffy, but was a struggle to ration between the two. Herobrine was allowed the share closest to the fireplace, who’s massive back blocked much of the warm light from Steve. It was cold due to the setting this story took place. Regardless, he had no trouble at all dozing off instantly.

There Steve was, slowly snoring and probably dreaming about magnificent sand castles and free ores, while Herobrine only maintained a half-asleep status. Perhaps it was the flickering light of the fire through his eyelids, or thoughts about the other man’s warmth right behind him. _Seems like a fine fellow..._

Then he felt Steve stir around, facing directly into the base of his neck, trapping him heavily with his outer leg. A muscular arm draped across his chest, and its hand landed directly on his squishy pec. Lovely juices of excitement began to flow into Herobrine’s heart and crotch.

_Hey now now, control yerself. Steven’s just dreamin’._

The sudden wonderful scent of Herobrine’s scruff in Steve’s nose caused him to wake up. Realizing the alarming position of their bodies, Steve sharply drew back his limbs and rolled back.

He hoped Herobrine wasn’t aware of what happened.

_He definitely was aware of what happened._

Both men, now fully awake, lay in complete silence. However, the mutual tension between them exponentiated with every passing second. It was easy to sense each other’s radiating body heat, like a fire burning within. Then the inevitable ability to hold no longer came, and one had to break in a whisper.

“Herobrine, were you awake?”

“Mmmmhm.”

“...Sorry.”

Herobrine quickly considered a few scenarios in his head. Then he completely turned around to face his crush. Steve was met with a great deal of surprise, especially when the white-eyed man began to rub his chest slowly.

Steve wanted to say something, but figured nothing would escape his mouth other than embarrassing moans. He decided to let Herobrine continue stimulating him for a few minutes, who could feel his heart aggressively thumping in his chest. The least awkward thing to do was watch the white-eyed man’s hands at a weird angle.

_Didn’t know my chest was this sensitive... ahah..._

After toying with the hardened nipples, Herobrine let his hands disappear further under the blanket, caressing the player’s lats and valleys between his tensed abs. _Beautiful bod..._

He forgot the fact that penises had length, until his pinky accidentally bumped into the tip of Steve’s fully engorged, leaky, exposed, warm, boxer-restrained cock.

Steve couldn’t take it anymore. He pressed Herobrine flat along the edge of the bed and threw his inexperienced lips onto his, pressing their wonderfully rugged faces together.

The pair made out only a short duration, though with tongue and all. The upper fourth of their dicks freed themselves out of the elastic boxer waistbands, drooling everywhere with precum.

_Holy shit, what has gotten between us?._

Afterwards, they nestled their chins on each other’s traps, and Steve initiated grinding movements against his partner’s extremely rigid bulge. They took hold of each other with a tight symmetrical hug, inserting one of their girthy arms underneath their partner’s boulder-like shoulder. Herobrine let out some pent-up sighs and moans while Steve released heavy grunts into the pillow below. Soon, the white-eyed man began moving his hips also to balance Steve’s motions. Other than this, however, they kept silent.

_The feeling of Steven’s ragin’ erection n’ balls pressed haaard ‘gainst mine own... th’ sensation of ‘nother’s conscious being’s muscles actively working independently of mine own... I am at a loss fer fuckin’ words!_

The cracking firelight added a hint of romanticism in the cool, dry air. Reminisces of sweat and masculinity entered their noses, generating a pure lustful feeling that drove further their crazy desires. Steve used gravity to his advantage to press all of his weight into Herobrine. Their muscles simultaneously massaged each other as they slid past.

_My goddamn libido... allows me to do such things to someone like Herobrine... heheh..._

_This pleasure... all these different sensations o’erwhelm my senses... I’ve never done something this extreme in my entire existence..._

They wished they could do this all night long. But they knew they were rapidly approaching climax from inexperience. The shared body heat finally started to make the two sweat, generating friction between their skin. With this came growth in aggression. The two men were panting pretty heavily by now.

_I wanna try something,_ Herobrine thought. With surprising ease, he lifted Steve up a few inches, and fumblingly threaded his boner through the fly of his underwear and through the fellow player’s as well.

_What is Herobrine doing... Holy fuck!_ Steve was infatuated with how warm the white-eyed man’s cock was against his. The feeling of flesh to flesh ran like sparks of electricity up their spines. This, in tandem with the fact that Steve’s whole body weight was compressing their two rock-hard penises perfectly on top of one another, greatly accelerated their arousal and the closing amount of time before they would finish.

_Our hard dicks in the same tight pair of underwear... so hot... feels so fucking good... Herobrine is amazing..._

By now, the pair was shaking, noticeable through their grinding movements and breathing patterns. The intensity of their heartbeats never ceased to rise. The pleasure of heavy, perfect frotting, and muscles working alongside each other caused perpetual beads of crystal-clear candy to ooze out their urethras onto their chiseled abs, later to be smothered everywhere by the pair’s vigorous foreplay and release sexy smells into the small room. Some of this thick sap got sent between their penises as well, adding to the list of purely pleasurable sensations.

It was useless to attempt restraining their noises now. Vocal low-pitched moans pierced the air in accordance with their body-ramming maneuvers. Illusions of a vibrating sensation formed from their penile veins and rushes of blood flow throughout that area. They truly could not get enough of this. The precum between them behaved like a sticky lubricant by now. It was impossible to think clearly; at this point they were only focused on harnessing each other’s bodies to extract as much thrill as possible to satisfy both of their mountainous sexual desires.

Their arms tightened. Their legs intertwined as the level of pure bliss rose with each other. In and of itself was like an ordinary orgasm that never ended—and they had no idea how much longer they would be able to hold on together. 

This orgasm rose slower than usual, building up from deep inside, but never stopping. Now the two studs were tangled in a sweaty hot mess, their brows tightening greatly. Ferocity pent up like absolute crazy between them as demonstrated by the volume of their thrusts. The finale had started.

Their pelvic floor muscles began to severely contract on their own. Steve felt like his dick was about to explode. Then they felt their muscles flex harder and harder against one another as their grinding movements became extremely deliberate. Suddenly their sense of smell and touch increased beyond normal capabilities. Herobrine’s field of view felt like it was increasing as he attempted to stare straight up at the ceiling. Their heart and lungs were now erratic, demanding much oxygen.

“Mmmmhhh...” they alternated murmuring, noises augmenting rapidly. 

_I’m goin’ to..._

_...I can’t hold on any longer!!!_

_...Fuuuuck!!!_

Their muscles violently pulsated in their restrained positions. Abdomens interlocked, pecs smushed, legs twisted, and arms interacted with powerful back muscles. Steve pressed as firmly as he possibly could into Herobrine, their sensitive, rock-hard, contracting precum-coated dicks ready to fire all they had.

“...YEEEAAAGGGHH!!!”

The ecstasy multiplied to impossibly high amounts in that instant, fireworks going off in their heads. Repeated ropes of hot semen launched from the tips of their rods under immense weight, filling any gaps between the narrow space of their firm stomachs and mixing with the precum already there. Each man felt the other’s dick contract against their own with every cumshot, in great detail. Their bodies went absolutely rigid during the whole duration of the shared orgasm while putting their senses at their limits. 

“NNNGGG...”

They could not rationalize anything except for the fact that this was the longest, most intense, familiar yet foreign orgasm they have ever experienced, running from head to toe. And it was truly an indescribable feeling to be sharing this moment with someone else bound with mutual attraction.

“Ummmph... hmmph...”

“Mmm... mmm...”

_Holy shit..._

Their heartbeats finally began to slow down, though their breathing did not. What was once a perpetually growing climax was now softly dwindling to a ticklish feeling deep inside every inch of their figures. Thick droplets of white cum were still being smoothly milked out of their cocks under the heavy movement of their pelvises. Their chests expanded with force against one another, heaving slightly off unison, less shaky than before.

“Oooooh... mmmm... ”

_Oh yes... just like that, Steven...._

_My... Our cum... so warm... its strong mixed scent... so much of it! Herobrine is so good at this..._

Continuing to hold a tight bear-hug, their grinding movements eventually started decelerating, with slightly less force than before. Shallow breaths morphed into long, loud deep ones to inhale as much of the ambience’s mixed aroma as possible. The smells of sex and muskiness of their partner was what they mostly desired at this point in time; a natural incense as perfect for deep relaxation as for fueling a person’s raging horniness.

Movement of their hips gradually became more intermittent like their remnant dick throbs. The two beefcakes otherwise remained motionless dead weights, sweaty heads still mounted ear to ear. The large pool of ejaculatory fluids retained its heat, protected from the surrounding air by two torsos and a tangled blanket. The remains of noises hanging in the atmosphere were deliberate perspirations, heartbeats and the crackling fire. Their compressed hard-ons gently transformed into semi-erections squished nicely against each another, with the membrane of crystal sap between causing them to slip out of symmetry. 

This resting position was held for a very long time between the pair. 

Then, with all his remaining mental strength, Steve gently rose up while slipping his partner’s spongy, precum-coated dick back out the fly of his boxers, tickling the two men quite a lot. Several thin strands of body fluids still connected the two together. Steve reached forward for his box of tissues, gifting Herobrine with a close up view of his pecs and glistening abs against the firelight.

While cleaning themselves with handfuls of sheets, they were finally able to ponder in this post-nut stage of mild awkwardness: 

_What the actual fuck just happened?_

When their partner wasn’t looking, they sneaked a quick sample of the thick, white mixture into their mouths.

After depleting essentially half of a tissue box’s supply, they slowly parted ways, retook their claimed positions on the bed, and assumed sleeping positions for a second time. Looked as if nothing had just happened. 

Their relaxed testicles and penises tingled slightly, as if that one massive load was enough to empty their balls dry. And energy levels.

Throughout this whole experience, astonishingly, no actual words were spoken out loud due to... well, that’s just how they rolled. But now a multitude of thoughts intruded their brains.

_How did the bed hold up?_

_This wonderful jumble o’ our scents still lingers in the air..._

_How did I do that? How is it possible to fall so easily with a creature like him?_

_His body still gives off a surging ’mount of warmth..._

_Now I realize our bodies are capable of producing such mind-blowing pleasures with one another..._

_I wonder what he’s also thinking ‘bout..._

This post-nut embarrassment and confusion conflicted with their other desire to hold each other close. Though suddenly everything—the cool wintry air, the heavy shared blanket, the crackling of the flames—seemed to provide a sense of further comfort than before. The bed didn’t seem so small anymore. Everything around felt unusually nice. 

This variety of emotions converged into nothingness, lulling each man independently into true slumber...

* * *

Herobrine woke up first, early like his usual self to see the young dawn. But today he decided to patiently rest in bed, until Steve woke up a bit later with a loud yawn, forearms bursting as he clenched his fists to stretch.

“Well, that was quite the icebreaker!” Herobrine said as they dressed themselves for the day.

Shy laughs followed in response.

* * *

“So today,” Steve said, “I suppose we’ll start by constructing a frame for our main building. I am thinking of a dark rustic look, though I am undecided of what size.” _I used to think he was a monster... look how far we’ve gone already._

Herobrine’s eyes gleamed slightly brighter. “ _Our_ main building?”

“Oh, well...” Sudden waves of disappointment pained Steve’s face. “I guess I forgot that you’d be leaving soon after this.”

_So he does care ‘bout me!!!_ Herobrine ran some calculations in his head again. “Though y’know... I do think I would enjoy some of yer company... Changing my old life ways ‘s never a bad thing.” _M’specially for the sake o’ a player I take deep int’rest in..._

“Oh?”

Herobrine’s gleaming white slits calmly narrowed as he returned eye contact. “Yeeeeeah.”

This caused the player’s chest to flutter.

* * *

Steve had much material ready for this new project. The duration of the morning and afternoon consisted of a constant cycle: planning, building, fixing, destroying, replanning, building, fixing, destroying… For now, they have chosen to lean towards a smaller-scale build with just a few rooms, especially after showcasing their newfound close-comfort for one another. Herobrine seemed to perfectly understand Steve’s intentions when it came to creating.

Though it was a snowy biome, it was warm for its kind; the temperature was actually pretty easy to get used to. The perfect weather to huff out visible clouds of water vapor whilst allowing hard-working, handsome, burly men to wear just a t-shirt. Plenty of opportunities to sneak peeks at one another and show off.

It was found to be rather difficult to contain themselves in certain aspects.

With stopping for a few food breaks, by evening they managed to whip up a small, elaborate frame and flooring, utilizing a pleasing palette of spruce and stone blocks. Additionally, they set up some farms with glowstone heating/lighting and varying animal enclosures. And a general development plan for the days to follow. Steve was glad to have such a legend’s help by his side.

Though, quite honestly, the thing the two guys looked forward to the most now was exploring more nights together.


End file.
